


The Labyrinth

by Fauna_woods



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: I wrote this for school but i like it so what ever, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauna_woods/pseuds/Fauna_woods
Summary: This is for a constellation project for school where we have to make our own and make a story with it so here's mine
Kudos: 3





	The Labyrinth

It had been a year since the horrid beast was born from the King Minos's wife Pasiphaë. He did not dare to look at the child that was not his own. He refused to even call it by its name: Asterion. He thought it was revolting. It looked normal from the collar down but the face. The face was that of a hideous bull. He knew this was a punishment from Poseidon. Every night he would hear the beast wail and scream. It never sounded human. Its wails sounded of those coming from a wild beast. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat without it making ferocious noises. The thing ate absolutely everything and wouldn't stop. Minos was beginning to lose his mind. He had to get rid of it, lock it away, never to see it again. And he had to get rid of it, quick. 

The very next day Minos called forth his most trusted architect Daedalus. He told Daedalus exactly what he wanted him to do, "Make me a labyrinth. The most difficult you can make it, do it. Put it as far away as possible. I don't want this disgusting thing seeing the light of day ever again. I don't want to hear it wail. I don't want to hear it scream. Just. Get. Rid. Of. It. If the Labyrinth is not done before the thing turns two I will have you become food to it." Daedalus knew this was going to be a grand job and a tricky one at that. The architect ran off quickly to get his best workers. He soon began work on the most elaborate labyrinth to exist. 

The men found a perfect spot of land away from everyone. It was perfect and it was extremely hard to get to. Daedalus ordered his workers to work as fast as they could to get the labyrinth done. Many months had passed and many challenges began to appear. Workers began dying due to harsh conditions. There was no way to send them back so their dead bodies were built into the twisting walls of the labyrinth, forever to rot there. Every day Daedalus would switch up the design of the twisting paths to make sure it was as complicated as possible. By the end, the labyrinth took over ten months to complete. Half of the workforce was now a part of the labyrinth. When the eleventh month came, King Minos had Daedalus take the beast to the center of the labyrinth as he knew it better than everyone else. 

He began to decent into the pitch-black maze. Only lit up slightly with old torches. He held the small creature in his arms as he hurridly walked through the hallways. The thing was asleep. It didn't look awful like the king has said. It almost seemed like it was losing its bull-like features. He couldn't take any chances, so he kept walking. He couldn't tell how long he had been walking for before he had made it to the middle. He set the small child down in the very center. As he began to walk away he heard a small grunt. He turned around to see that the little thing had woken up. Daedalus sighed and walked over to it and bent down to its level. "You at least need a name or at least a new one," he said quietly. It looked up quietly at him. "You will be called the Minotaur." he got up and walked away. As he began to walk back through a loud animalistic scream rang throughout the building. He began to ran. His mind started to race. Before long he reached the opening after almost losing his way many times. His heart pounded so hard one could see it hit against his chest. He would never come back here. Ever. 

It is said now that because of how intricate the maze was and how strong King Minos’s hatred was for Asterion that the labyrinth imprinted itself into the stars. For even when Asterion died he would be forever stuck in that maze. Never to see the light of day.


End file.
